When You Love Someone
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: They say if you love someone you should let them go. .  .if they come back they are yours. . . but will she come back? ONESHOT


**A/n: okay, this is my new one-shot, when I got this idea earlier today I couldn't wait to write it. I hope you guys like it :) **

**Story banner: .com **

* * *

><p><strong>When You Love Someone<strong>

Alex Riley packed his ring attire in his duffel bag and zipped it up. He looked out in the hall for his girlfriend Eve Torres as he buttoned his black dress shirt. He was about to turn around and go back in the locker room when he spotted her. She was already changed, wearing black jeans and a dark green halter top and her favorite tan wedge sandals. He smiled at the sight of her, she was so beautiful. How had he gotten so lucky? He loved her so much, but he didn't deserve her.

His smiled faded when he realized who she was talking to. Leaning, on the wall beside her, was none other than Ted Dibiase Jr. His arms were folded over his chest and he was smiling as he listened to Eve, who was talking and gesturing quickly with her hands.

Alex had been so sure that Eve loved him that was until he saw the way she looked at Ted. She couldn't hide that longing for the newly single Ted Dibiase, Alex could read it all over her face.

She looked his way than and waved enthusiastically. She held up one finger, saying she would be there in just a moment. He faked a smile and nodded. He turned around and went back into the dressing room, leaving the door open for when she decided to come.

He walked over to the coat rack and retrieved his leather jacket and put it on. He said goodbye to Cody Rhodes when he entered the locker room. "You leaving already?" Code asked as he grabbed his clothes to change into, he had just finished his match.

"Yea, as soon as Eve is done talking to Ted" Alex nodded.

"I just saw Ted heading for catering so she should be here soon." Cody said; Alex nodded again and grabbed his bag. "Speak of the Devil" Cody said with a smile as Eve walked into the locker room and laced her arm through Alex's. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Cody" She smiled at the other man.

"Hey Eve" he nodded, "I'll go change." He turned and left to change.

"Are you ready baby?" she asked Alex once Cody had left.

"If you are angel." He smiled at her.

"I am" she nodded. He nodded and took her bag she had and held her hand as they walked out to the car. No matter how she looked at Ted he couldn't stay angry with her, he was in love with her.

Thirty minutes later they were at the hotel. He retrieved their belongings out of the trunk and opened the door for Eve. "You are such a gentleman Alex" she said and kissed him before taking her bag.

"What kind of gentleman would let a beautiful woman like you carry their own bag." He said as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"You're my boyfriend not my slave babe." She said with a laugh as they walked through the double doors into the hotel lobby.

"Whatever you say angel." He said "I'll go get the key" he smiled and walked off toward the front desk. "Hey" he smiled at the brown haired girl behind the desk. He guessed she was a college student because she had school books strewn across the desk.

"Hello sir," she smiled at him "Are you checking in"

"Yes it's a room for Kevin Kiley and Eve Torres." He watched as the girl typed the information into the computer.

"You're in room two-oh-two" she said as she handed him the keycards "have a good night sir"

"You too ma'am" he smiled and turned back around looking at the key cards. He walked over to Eve, reading the fine print on the back of the cards as he walked. When he looked up he noticed that Eve was talking to someone "Hi?" he said questionably as he stared straight into the face of none other than Ted Dibiase Jr.

"Hey Kevin" he smiled and lightly punched his arm. "I was just talking to your beautiful girlfriend Eve"

Eve blushed, but smiled brightly "Thanks Ted, Ted was keeping me company when you were gone babe—isn't that sweet of him"

"Just too sweet" Alex said with a fake smile. "I got our key cards baby" he said holding them out to Eve.

"Okay babe, I'll see you Ted" she said with a smile. There was that look again. Alex tried to ignore it, but it hurt in more ways than one. Eve waved to Ted as they got on the elevator. "He really is a nice guy" Eve said.

"I know he is" Alex said as the elevator doors slid open. "Did you have a nice talk?" he asked as he walked with her down the hall, he did his best to hide the hurt in his voice but he knew that he had failed by the way that Eve looked at him.

"Yes, actually we did." She said. Alex slid the key card in the door and waited while she went in, than he followed and closed the door. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as she watched him lock the door.

"Nothing" he lied.

"I don't believe that for a second Kevin, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous I was talking to Ted"

"No, I'm not jealous" he said sitting on the bed. He wasn't jealous, he wasn't the jealous kind, what he was, was sad. He loved Eve more than he loved anyone else and he knew she loved him, he just wasn't sure how much. He was worried that she would rather be with Ted than him. Not that that made him angry, it actually devastated him. He loved her so much, all he wanted for her was to be happy, but did that mean losing her?

"Than what is the problem?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed. She gently rubbed his back and looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"I know that you have feelings for Ted Eve"

She stopped rubbing his back; he felt her tense as she scooted away from him. "What are you talking about baby?" she asked quietly.

"Don't try to hide it Eve, I know, there is only one thing I want to know"

"What is that?" She asked even quieter.

"Do you want to be with him more than you want to be with me?" he asked her.

Eve stared at him, blankly with teary eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth.

That was answer enough for him.

"Eve, I love you, and I just want you to be happy, if being with Ted is what will make you happy angel than I will step aside for you"

Eve was still staring at him. The tears were flowing down her beautiful face, her green eyes glassy. "Kev—"

"It's okay Eve, it's what you want, I will never stand in the way of you having what you want, I love you." He wiped a tear away and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll see if Mike will let me crash in his room and Maryse can stay with you, I'll tell Vince to stop booking us rooms together in the morning." He said, trying to hide all the hurt in his voice, he would not let her feel guilty for her happiness he grabbed his bag and left to talk to Mike.

_Sometimes when you someone, you just have to set them free. . ._

* * *

><p>It only took two weeks for Ted and Eve to get together, Alex hid the hurt the best he could every time he saw them together. She was always smiling, that was until she saw him. He would intentionally avoid them, he didn't want her to feel guilty, he wanted her to be happy, even if her happiness was causing him so much pain.<p>

* * *

><p>It only took Three weeks for Kelly Kelly to start flirting with him. Kelly was a sweet girl, but she wasn't Eve, he would just smile kindly than walk away. He didn't want to hurt Kelly's feelings, he was just not interested in anyone besides Eve, if that meant he would remain alone that was fine, because every once in a while he could feel some warmth through the cold that engulfed him when he had given her up. That warmth carried him through, as long as he could remember she was happy that warmth would stay and the darkness would be bearable.<p>

* * *

><p>Three and a half months after they had split Alex was still feeling the pain. He hadn't felt like this before. He had loved of course, but he had never loved someone as much as he loved Eve. That made the pain so much worse. He left the arena and drove, alone, back to his hotel room. He went inside and locked the door. He dropped his bag in front of the bathroom door; he hadn't seen Eve in three weeks. She hadn't gotten hurt, there schedules must have been conflicting. He groaned and laid on the bed. He missed her so much. He hadn't slept in what felt like an eternity. He closed his eyes he was so tired but sleep wouldn't come, every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Her beautiful caramel colored skin, her beautiful auburn curls, her lips, and those beautiful green eyes.<p>

He choked back the tears, he wasn't the crying kind; he had done what was best for Eve. He would give her anything, anything at all.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Prior<em>

Eve Torres pulled the black jeep she was driving into the winding gravel driveway in front of the large log cabin by the lake. She was finally there, she was home. McMahon hadn't been happy when she had burst into his office and pleaded with him for a month off. He had eventually agreed to let her go when he had seen the tears forming in her eyes. She loved her job, she was happy, but she needed to think, she needed to breathe.

She wrapped her denim jacket tightly around her body as she stepped out of the jeep. She stuck her keys in her jacket pocket and went inside.

She wasn't unhappy with Ted, but she wasn't as happy as she had thought she would be. He was nice, yes, but he was demanding. He didn't treat her the same way Alex had, he called her Evie, he didn't really have pet name for her, he didn't even call her baby. He made sure she had everything she wanted, but, his affection was mostly shown through buying her fancy gifts which was nice at first, but now it was wearing thin. When she'd say 'I love you' he'd say 'you too' and then go back to work. She sighed and sat on the deck and looked out at the water, what should she do?

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Eve sat alone in the corner of the coffee shop three miles from her house. She had walked down to get a coffee and then walk back, just to get out, but had decided to stay. Everything in that house reminded her of Kevin. She thought of the dock where they had sat together, with their feet in the water. Every room in the house reminded her of him. She slept every night with the tiger blanket he bought her on their six month anniversary. The kitchen was the same, the same as the day they made Christmas dinner together. He had been with her for fourteen months.

He had given her fourteen months of his life, he had given her every part of him, everything. Ted would never do that, she was sure.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes; she had made a terrible mistake that much she was sure of. How could she have done that Kevin? How could she leave the man who had given her everything, who had dedicated himself to her happiness for fourteenth months?

The man who had stepped aside because he loved her and he wanted her to be happy, he had sacrificed his happiness for hers.

She threw her coffee away and ran out of the cafe as the tears started to fall.

* * *

><p>Alex got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked ill. How had the make up artists covered that up? He shook his head and grabbed his pajama bottoms, he had to try to get some sleep, slid them on and threw the towel on the edge of the bath tub.<p>

There was a knock at the door. Alex froze for a second, who would be visiting him?

He walked out and unlocked the door; he pulled the door open and stared mouth agape at his visitor.

"Kev, can I talk to you, please?" Eve said quietly, looking down at her hands which she had wrapped tightly around her wallet and car keys.

"Are you okay Eve?" he asked as he stepped aside for his ex.

"No, I'm not?"

"What's wrong angel?" he asked as he closed the door, he turned and watched Eve sit on his bed. She looked up at him; her eyes were red and swollen. "Did he hurt you Eve?"

She wiped her eyes again and shook her head, "No, Ted wouldn't hurt me."

"Then why have you been crying angel?"

She shook her head, "I broke up with Ted."

"Why?" he asked as he sat beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, he gently rubbed back.

"I never should have," she began, choking back her tears

"Shh, angel, don't cry" he said holding her; he gently stroked her hair holding her close. "It's okay"

"I never should have dated Ted." She managed, calming down.

"It's okay angel"

"Can you forgive me Kev?" she asked quietly. "It was. . .so wrong of me. . to do that to you, after everything you did for me, can you still love me?"

He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. "I will always love you angel, nothing could change that."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly he smiled and held her, he gently kissed her lips and smiled. "Does this mean you're mine again?" he asked.

"Forever baby, I promise." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and gently wiped her remaining tears away. He kissed her again. He finally had her back, he sighed holding her close, the darkness was gone and the light had returned.

_**They say if you love someone you should let them go. . .if they come back they are yours and that's how you know.**_

* * *

><p>An: so what do you guys think? I think this is one of my favorite things I've written!

also, i have a poll on my profile, i's really appreciate it if you'd check it out. ~danie


End file.
